Goblin (Theros)
Goblins are one of the two extant species of orkoids. They are characterized by their short height, green flesh, small pointed ears, and domesticated psychology as a result of over five thousand years of domestication by orcs. Approximately 5444 Earth years ago, or 3945 Theros years, orcish settlers landed on Golma Island off the coast of the orcish homeland and encountered the semi-agrarian goblins. Within a generation, the entire goblin population was enslaved and their previous culture completely extinguished. Every goblin alive today is descended from a slave. Some liberated populations have been free for a few hundred years, but they make up a tiny minority of the species. As a result, almost all goblins exhibit physical and psychological traits that were bred into them over thousands of years. Etymology The word “goblin” comes from the marghram orcish word “gobbos”, meaning slave. Originally, all the slaves of the Marghram were referred to as gobbos. As goblin enslavement grew widespread among orcs, the goblin species became synonymous with slave. History Goblins are most closely related to orcs as both species are descended from the proto-orkoid species. A population of orkoids settled on an peninsula that became isolated by the ocean, forming the island of Golma, roughly six hundred thousand years ago. They are adapted to life on a small tropical island and, as a result, show numerous signs of insular dwarfism. They are the smallest known orkoid species and the second smallest species on Theros; only gnomes are smaller. Very little is known about goblin society before their enslavement by the orcs. It is known that they were a semi-sedentary culture with knowledge of animal domestication, fishing, and rather advanced shamanism in comparison to human or orcish developments. However goblin society was utterly destroyed in 7500 BCE when orcish settlers arrived from the mainland. Over the course of a decade, the ever growing population of orcish settlers enslaved more and more goblin tribes; eventually enslaving the entire population of goblins. Within a few decades of their enslavement, goblin slaves found themselves being traded to orcs on the mainland. By the present, the vast majority of goblins still live in slavery to orcish masters. Another not-insignificant population is enslaved by humans, high elves, and dark elves. A very small percentage live as “tribal goblins”, attempting to emulate their ancestors by living far from other races in hunter-gather fashions. The remainder live in other societies, with the largest population living in human civilizations. Biology Due there domesticated breeding, goblins have numerous differences in their inner biology. Chief among them is significantly reduced testosterone levels and greatly reduced adrenal systems. Physiology With rare exceptions, goblins are physically diminutive, with males standing around an average of 4’1 and females standing 3’11, making them the shortest of the orkoids and the second shortest average height of any bipedal species. Average male weight is 64 lbs while average female weight is 54 lbs. Unlike orcs, Goblins have lost the large lower canines that orcs retain; however the trait will rarely appear as a result of genetic defects in certain individuals Like orcs, goblins have small pointed ears; although goblin ears are proportionally larger. Goblins are generally stronger per pound than humans, as are all orkoids, however the goblin’s small stature make them roughly a third as strong than an average human. While orcs can be found with brown skin occasionally, all known goblins are some shade of green. In areas without pigment, such as the interior of the mouth, their flesh is usually a light pink. They generally have little body hair; males are generally the hairier gender with some having notable chest hair along with hair on their cheeks, lips, and chin. Goblin hair can be black, brown, red and may be straight, wave, curly, or even kinked. Elderly goblins may have grey or silver hair. Hair is most common on the head, underarms, and pubic region. Goblin eyes are generally brown, green, hazel, or yellow; although gray and amber are known rarities. With the exception of long-liberated populations, goblin females have proportionally larger reproductive organs, both internally and externally, than humans or orcs, due to selective breeding. In addition, female goblins are about a third as fertile as orc females. This is primarily an adaption to avoid the possibly lethal impregnation. Life cycle After conception, a goblin fetus take eight months to develop. The onset of puberty is between the age of six (6) and nine (9) with sexual maturity reached by twelve (12). Assuming perfect conditions, goblins can live to the age of seventy (70), which would be equivalent to a human living 125 years. Diet Goblins are naturally omnivorous and generally tolerate a wide range of diets. One change of note due to their domestication is a more efficient digestive system. Compared to pre-slavery populations, modern goblins require significantly less calories per day for the same amount of physical work. Psychology Goblins are significantly more docile and submissive than their orc cousins. Even among bloodlines that have been free for hundreds of years, instances of aggression are milder and incidents of violence are far rarer. When confronted with threats of violence, many goblins will bargain, reason, or otherwise flee from a threat instead of responding with force. Interestingly, this innate submissive behavior does not show a gender bias outside of enslaved population despite differing pressures on male and female populations. Goblins have never been observed to enter a Berserk State, likely due to their diminished adrenal system. Sleep patterns Naturally, goblins are diurnal however, like other species, they readily adjust to a nocturnal sleep schedule as needed. Goblins generally require five (5) to six (6) hours of sleep per day. Although many are capable of functioning on three or four for short periods. Sexuality While orkoids are naturally promiscuous genus as a whole, goblin's are known to be significantly more so. Selective breeding has made the species, especially females, more lustful than their ancestors. In generally, goblin females will take more partners, more often, than comparable females of other species. In contrast, goblin males are generally as active next to comparable orc males. Both genders are known to be sexually active in pursuing potential partners and often engage in casual relations with numerous partners. Monogamous romantic pairings, while rare, are not unheard of outside of orcish slaves. Category:Theros Category:Species